Living Without The Light
by Narakusnoone
Summary: What would happen if fate gave you a new chance at love? Inuyasha is about to find out. inukag PG-13 for language and brief nudity.
1. Default Chapter

_Disclaimer: **I** do not own Inuyasha. So don't sue me for anything other than being a total frkin retard at points._

**Living without the light**

Chapter 1: Broken home for Broken Hearts

It wasn't the first time that Kikyo and Inuyasha had fought but that night it would definitely be the last.

_Bringgg. Bringgg. Click. _" Hello?" A low growl answered the phone. " Am I speaking to

Mr. Inuyasha Inutaisho?" The growl replied back, " Yeah. Who is this?" The voice onthe other end of the line replied, " I am the Coroner." Inuyasha's eyes widened. The voice continued, " It was at 12:13 a.m. on the night of October 10th that your wife Kikyo Inutaisho passed from this world. She took her own life by means of overdose on heroine."

_Flashback_

8:15 p.m. October 9th

It was dinner time at the Inutaisho residence and everyone was extra quiet at the table. Inuyasha sat across from his wife Kikyo who sat next to her little sixteen year old sister Kaede who across from Inuyasha's friend Miroku. Everything was peaceful until Inuyasha began to leave the dining room. Kikyo, who was in an exceptionally foul mood, stopped him. " And where are you going husband? As I recall you have to clear the table tonight."

Inuyasha who was as foul of a mood snapped at his wife of three years. He cried at her

" And I suppose that you were the one who said that you would have our home ready for company when I got home but when I do get home the place is worse shape then when I left. Therefore if you don't do your part why should I do mine?"

She stood and gazed into her husbands eyes rage welling up inside of her. She snapped back at her husband, " Well maybe if I didn't have such a useless, lousy, no good husband to hold me back I could get stuff done. But noooo! You think that I nothing and that I am only here to serve you. Well don't confuse me with some deadpan maid-whore."

" Oh no. Never. I think your just a sleazy, filthy WHORE!!!" He emphasized his last word for effect and got the one he expected. They would not break each others gazes until Kaede said that she was ready to go home. Miroku was wanted back at his home so he bolted. Kikyo grabbed her keys and sister and bolted for the door. Her last statement was, " Don't wait up."

_End Flashback_

Inuyasha had long since hung up the phone and was crying on his pillow. He didn't mean what he said to her. He thought that all was lost and now he couldn't do a thing. so cried himself to sleep.

_What y'all think? I need at least one review so that I can continue. And some advice would be nice._


	2. Chapter 2

Living without the light

I don't own inuyasha.

Chapter two the consequences

Three years had passed since that night. Inuyasha had gone to drinking every single day. He was considered a hazard to himself. Due to this his older brother fearing for the safety of not his brother but those around him sent him to a sanitarium that their father owned. Inuyasha sat in a room that was used for an experimental treatment called sensory deprivation. His ears had been closed with phones while his voice was thrown out of use by use of strange drugs. His sight was blocked by a pair of strange looking half spheres while he was strapped down to a table hindering his movement.

One whole year he laid there with tubes and machines hooked up to him. After the doctors were satisfied by the results of the experiment he was released. Unfortunately he noticed some side effects. He looked in a mirror and saw that his once black hair was now silver as if he aged a hundred years while his eyes looked a light gold. His ears had changed for some reasons. They were now atop his head. The doctors told him that it was a side effect of the drugs they were using on him. He also noticed an enhanced sense of taste, smell, sight, and hearing. He was unfortunately not allowed to be released back into normal society.

This infuriated him but at the same time he knew that he would not be accepted with this new look. The next few days were particularly strange for Inuyasha as he was taking on dog like behavior. One night he was walking the halls of the facility when he overheard the doctors talking about the prototype. They were saying that soon they could make more like him only that the new process would involve suggestion. Something inside him seethed and beckoned him into the room where he slaughtered all the doctors and began to eat their flesh.

With a jolt he awoke. He was remembering a process performed on him as a child. He was a sickly child and would have died had his father not used an illegal procedure on his body in order to make him better. It caused him to take on dog like characteristics and even a new form. Every day for the bigger part of his life he took a pill daily to suppress his transformation. It really was three years to the date that they found his wife and he did get to drinking a lot. But he sometimes had dreams like that ever since he was little. And he remembered that his brother did try to send him to a nuthouse once. Since then he has kept out of contact with his brother only to live in a slum somewhere in New New York. He dressed and walked out of his apartment marked Old Main Street Apartment Complex. He was starting to walk to Police Precinct No.19 when he stopped and ordered a hot dog from a man at the corner. He made a quick beeline to the old subway which had now become a train station going out to connect with other major cities that weren't destroyed in the Nuclear War that happened in 2008. The current date October 10th 2011.

Inuyasha was watching the trains pull in and out and he hopped one to make it to the old station across from his precinct. To him it was just a new day in which he'd bust a new scum bag. Little did he know that he was about to enter into an affair much bigger than he could ever imagine.

I know. I took a Sci-fi edge. Well who knows. It might turn out good. As for that dream well it will be explained sooner or later.


	3. Chapter 3

Living Without The Light.

I don't own Inuyasha. By the way you will enjoy this new twist.

Chapter Three. The Flashback Of another life

Inuyasha had just made it off the train and was walking to his Job when he stopped just outside a bar. It was owned a prenuke called Jinenji. A prenuke was a mutant from before the nuclear war. He went in to get a quick beer and then go to work. He walked in. Jinenji was tending one of his counters. Sitting at the counter were two figures who Inuyasha knew very well. The first was Bankotsu. He was the leader of a small street gang that had gained a lot of respect in the underground fighting circuit. Next to him was his brother, Jakotsu. Jakotsu was, for lack of a better term, a queen. And he was open about it as well. He was especially attracted to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha walked up to the bar and ordered and said, "Three beers please, Jinenji. And make it quick. I'm already late enough." Jakotsu looked over and said, "Hey Inuyasha. I've missed seeing you. You don't come to fight in the ring anymore." Bankotsu said, "Yeah. It gets boring fighting people who can't even take a punch. I mean I had to teach a big guy how to take a little pain." Inuyasha said, "Well, I haven't been down because I have been busting ring after ring selling this new drug. Gateway, I think they call it." Bankotsu asked, "Are you serious?" Inuyasha looked at him and asked, "You know about it?" Jakotsu said, "Gateway is supposed to be a new form of Heroine laced with liquid adrenaline and three unknown tranqs. It also has an addictive agent that also causes it to be untraceable once it hits the blood stream." Inuyasha then asked, "How do you know that?" Jakotsu said, "I do have a major in Chemistry in case you forgot. I bought a bit of it to check if it was legit. Let me tell you now. If any body does get it in their blood they will be back to the supplier and they will do anything for it. There are so many banned agents in it that it could be considered an illegal chemical." Jinenji came up and said, "On your tab again Inuyasha?" Inuyasha said, "Yeah. Thanks." But as he was about to pay he felt a haze befall him and all of a sudden everything went blank.

He awoke and was right outside a tall building. On top of it stood the Swastika and the poster under said in German said, "One People under One Leader. Adol.." The rest of the sign was blown half off. Inuyasha turned to his right and noticed a young man about his age. He had black hair and strange red eyes. The turned to him and said, "I know I look good Ynosh but I don't want to distract you. You do remember the mission, right." Inuyasha racked his brain. Who was Ynosh and who was this guy, and further more, what mission was he talking about. The man taking in his confused look said, "I'll explain the mission one more time. But honestly. How did you get to be an Russian Intelligence Elitist? Anyway, the building in front of us is supposed to be housing hundreds of scientists and Jewish detainees. Our mission is to surround the building. You take the frontal assault while come from behind. Priestess will take the left and Wolf will take the right. While you and Wolf take the majority Priestess and I will infiltrate and silence the Traitors while freeing the Detainees. After you hear three beeps on your Radio, each of them one second longer than the last, you and wolf are to start wiring the place to collapse. The materials were left by an inside resistance member. We need to wait for the signal." All of a sudden a fire alarm went off in the building and then the man said, "That's the signal. I'll catch you after the mission at the Rendezvous point on the ridge. Again everything went blank.

Inuyasha opened his eyes and found himself staring into the eyes of a very beautiful girl. She had apparently been trying to perform CPR on him. He got up off the ground and asked, "What happened?" Jinenji said, "You just blanked out like you had a seizure. If my new barmaid hadn't helped you with your breathing then you would have been dead within the first five minutes." Then inuyasha asked, "And how long have I been out?" The girl said, "Half an hour." Inuyasha took in the girl's face for the first time. She long black hair and chocolate eyes. If Inuyasha didn't know any better he would have said that she was his dead wife. He got up off the ground and saw three beers on the counter, walked over to them, pooped the top on one and began to drink it. He pulled a pill out of his pocket and popped it into his mouth and swigged his beer.

R&R. This will connect to Nazi Germany in a few actual events and a few which I will make up. Now I will be sure to site the actual events. Till then, enjoy.


End file.
